The present invention relates generally to a wheelbarrow style structure for transporting buckets. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a simple novel structure for transporting buckets, wherein the structure includes a wheelbarrow frame together with a generally flat platform that defines one or more holes for receiving a bucket, which supports buckets in a roughly horizontal position during use and transport.
Wheelbarrows are useful items for transporting solid items of many sizes and shapes. However, conventional wheelbarrows are often ill-equipped for the transportation of liquids or buckets. For example, liquid materials tend to slosh and overflow the edges of the wheelbarrow during transport. This is particularly troublesome when traveling over bumpy or rough terrain. Buckets being transported in a conventional wheelbarrow have a tendency to slide and move around during transport. Further, while a conventional wheelbarrow may have a horizontal surface for loading the buckets, when in transport an angle is typically created that enhances the sliding and moving problem. Additionally, the angle created can cause further tendency towards spilling of the contents of the bucket or tipping of the bucket when in motion in conventional wheelbarrows. It is also particularly difficult to segregate materials within a conventional wheelbarrow. Very few advances to correct such problems have been posited.
Examples of devices designed to transport buckets and traverse the difficulties of conventional wheelbarrows include: U.S. Pat. No. 6,203,033 discloses a wheelbarrow for transporting circular buckets which includes a U-shaped bucket-support platform, consisting of rails, and two bucket confinement rings, consisting of tubes, which are supported by a U-shaped support tube. The combination of the platform, rings, and support tube is such that the structure supports the buckets from falling vertically and moving laterally. The structure is also such that the buckets are supported near the center line to prevent the wheelbarrow from tipping over.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,667 discloses a wheelbarrow with special compartments for containing individual buckets. The structures disclosed mostly consisting of a base platform for vertical support and some bucket confinement structure to prevent lateral movement, consisting of rails.
Several problems exist with these prior art devices. While each device may hold buckets in a relatively horizontal position when loading, the buckets are held at an angle when in transport. This angle enhances the chances of spilling a bucket's contents when in transport. Further, the assemblage of platforms and rings is rather complicated, and none of the prior art devices offer an interchangeability feature for accommodating differing numbers and sizes of buckets. Also, the prior art does not provide for interchangeability between the bucket support structure and a conventional wheelbarrow's single dish-like compartment. Therefore, there is a need for a simple, bucket transport structure which will hold buckets on a roughly horizontal level when in transport in one embodiment, and allow for a similar interchangeable structure to replace it to fulfill varying needs in sizes and amounts of buckets to be transported or the need for a conventional wheelbarrow in accordance with another embodiment.